A Kiss to Remember
by The Incurable Romantic
Summary: My first fic. It's a typical day for Ranma and co. except for 1 teeny tiny thing. Ranma's brother comes to call! Author's note: There is a typo in the beginning. Where it says Kasumi was selling pictures, the name should have been Nabiki instead of Kasumi
1. The Stranger

A kiss to remember  
  
Chapter 1: The stranger  
  
Disclaimers note: I do not own Ranma. There! I said it! Just do not sue me!  
  
The sun was shining in the west as the Tendo family, and their two guests were all tending to their jobs. Kasumi (being her over reactive self) was making breakfast and almost dropped a pan of bacon and eggs when she spilled a drop of orange juice on her pink dress, Kasumi was selling Kodachi Kuno Nude pictures of female Ranma over the phone AGAIN, and Ranma and Genma were striking at each others throats over the Tendo family pond. As for Mr. Tendo, He was taking a bath in the bathroom. "Genma! Ranma! Nabiki! Father! Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi called out in her usual cheery tone. "Thank you Kasumi" said Genma as he put Ranma into a leg lock over the pond. So with an "AAAIIIEEE!" a splash, and a dash; A girl with short hair, a girl with long hair, a man, a very large, wet panda, and a well built, wet red haired girl with a pigtail sat down to eat breakfast. "mmm! Great breakfast Kasumi!" everyone said in unison. Kasumi just smiled and went back to eating. "since Akane's not here," Said Ranma with a mouthful of eggs. "Can I have her breakfast?" "I don't know, Ranma," said Mr. Tendo with a touch of concern in his voice. "You know what happens when . . ." His voice was drowned out by the loud chomps and gulps of Ranma just finishing his breakfast, and starting on Akane's. Mr. Tendo sweat dropped." You might as well save Akane the trouble and just hit yourself hard and go see Dr. Tofu." Said Nabiki sarcastically.  
  
The market was already full of people. As Akane ran through a maze of citizens, shops, and carts, something caught her eye. A cloaked man was just ahead of her. She didn't know, but she thought she saw a twinkle in his left eye. Not paying attention to where she was going, she crashed right into the man and they both went falling to the ground! "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Akane scrambled to her feet and reached out her hand to help him up. " I'm alright." The stranger said, knocking her hand aside, "A hit like that wouldn't even phase me. Are you alright?" "Yes, thank you," she replied. "I . . ." Just then a man with a cowlick and a black leather vest went right between them knocking Akane to the side and passed right on by. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" the stranger cried out. He began to follow the man when, "Hey don't go after him! You'll get hurt!" Akane cried worriedly. " He pushed you!" the stranger exclaimed," I have to teach him a lesson. Besides, he stole my wallet." "Huh?" Akane was confused. How did he know that the guy with the cowlick had stolen his wallet? In one second, the cloaked figure disappeared in to what seemed thin air, and reappeared in front of the man. "Hey! Move out of the way ya freak!" snarled the cowlick man. The cloaked stranger calmly answered: "Not until you apologize to this lady here and, give me back my wallet." "I have no idea what you're talking about! What wallet?!" for a split second, the cloaked figure's whole arm seemed to have disappeared. It then reappeared with a wallet in its hand. "This wallet." "Hey! What gives! Gimmie back mah wallet ya freak!" "It's not your wallet and I can prove it!" he explained. People were starting to crowd around. Akane was very confused. She could understand the fact that the man had stolen the cloaked man's wallet. But why would this man go through all the trouble to get the man with a cowlick to apologize? The cloaked figure pulled out an I.D. card with his name on it, But Akane was too far away to see it. The cowlick man stood there, his eyes darting around, trying to come up with a plan to get away. A second later the cowlick man lunged at the figure, his hand shooting towards his target like a comet. "Noooo!" Cried Akane! The cloaked man merely stretched out his hand, caught the fist and pushed the fist upward, having the bottom knuckles touching the back of his wrist. The cowlick man fell to his knees, trying to withstand the pain. "Apologize, and I let go. Don't, and you will be in far worse pain than this." The cloaked figure calmly said. The thief stuttered his answer: "N-n-n-n-never." "So be it" the figure said with venom dripping from each word. And with that the cloaked figures' other hand placed itself on the thief's elbow. Suddenly the arm pushed up hard on the elbow. Akane shut her eyes as her ears were filled with a blood- curdling scream! When she opened her eyes, she saw the thief's elbow pointing upwards unnaturally. There was a joint that was dislocated at his elbow and his wrist. He kept muttering: "I'm sorry. I am sorry. I'm sorry." "That's better." Said the figure. "You may leave now." The thief got up, and ran to the nearest hospital. The stranger walked over to Akane. "I'm sorry you had to experience this my dear." Said the stranger. "I. .I . . . I.. Why did you do that? You seriously hurt him. How could you?" Akane questioned him. "If I were to seriously hurt him," the stranger replied,"He would been screaming "I'm sorry" after the first attack. Although I appreciate your concern, I must now ask you a favor my dear." "That depends on what the favor is." Retorted Akane. "I doubt that you will, nevertheless, do you know a man and a boy who go by the names: Genma and Ranma?" "OH!" Akane was surprised to hear that someone who wasn't from around here knew them. Aside for Ryoga any way. So she just assumed that he was a friend of theirs. Besides she was willing to bet that Ranma ate her breakfast again. This would be a way to get him back and he wouldn't even expect it. Akane smiled and replied "Of I know him. And I know where he lives too. Come on. I'll show you the way." "Very much obliged dear." Said the stranger. Akane started to run as fast as she could. The stranger kept up right beside her more easily, as if he wasn't even going at top speed.  
  
Ranma and Genma were training some more when Ranma noticed Akane and the stranger coming home. "Oh great." He exclaimed. "Here comes the macho chick." "Yes my son. But who is that person with her?" replied Genma. "I'm home! And Ranma I know you ate my breakfast again("Do'h!" Ranma exclaimed.). So I brought this guy to teach you a lesson." Ranma stared into the eyes of the stranger. "Ranma." The stranger exclaimed, his voice flooding with hatred and anger. Suddenly the stranger jumped towards Ranma. "What the . .?" Ranma exclaimed. Ranma easily jumped out of the way. However, the stranger kicked off the ground instantly and kicked Ranma hard in the back, sending him to the ground. "Oof!" he said as his face hit the mixture of grass and dirt. "Hey! What was that for?!" he shouted. " SILENCE!" The stranger yelled. "This is the punishment you get for the sin you committed!" "I don't know what you're . .Unnh!" Ranma was kicked in the face, sending him up into the air, too stunned by the attack to move. "THE FINAL BLOW!" the stranger bellowed while slamming his elbow into Ranmas' stomach, sending him splashing into the pond! Ranma came up to the surface. "He's good." She exclaimed. "Hey pal! What's going on? How do you know me?" "It's hard to believe that for all the years we spent together, after that fateful day where you left me for dead, you've forgotten me." The stranger explained. "Ranma what's he talking about?" asked Genma. "No." Ranma said in disbelief. "You can't be. . . it's not . . . . possible. . . .are you who I think you are?" "You are correct Ranma" the stranger pronounced. "Genma; is not only your father, but is mine as well." "But if Genma's your father," Akane interrupted, "Then that makes Ranma," "You are correct my dear." The stranger proclaimed, "I, Leiwa-chan soatome, am Ranma's brother!"  
  
End of chapter 


	2. My life story

A Kiss to remember  
  
Disclaimer's note: I do not own Ranma1/2. However Rumiko Takahashi owns it and made it. So, do not sue me please.  
  
Author's note: For all of you who read my last chapter should have noticed the typo in: "Kasumi was selling Kodachi Kuno . . ." As you all know, that Should have been: "Nabiki was selling Kodachi Kuno . . . ." Just thought I'd let you know. So on with the show!  
  
Chapter 2: My life story  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ranma woke up from bed with a start. He was soaked to the bone in a cold sweat. He dreamed that his brother came to seek revenge on him in a fight to the death. He sat up in his bed, relieved that the whole thing wasn't real. He took a sigh of relief.  
  
"It was just a dream. It didn't really happen." He muttered to himself. He got dressed, and opened his door to find Leiwa-chan sitting at the table sipping on a cup of green tea. He looked almost like Ranma except that he had blonde hair. He pigtailed it the same way Ranma did though. He was wearing the same suit that Ranma did only it was red. Ranma fell to the floor in shock. "Thank you for the delicious tea . . what was your name. Kasumi?" said Leiwa. "That's right. And you're welcome." She replied with a cheery tone and a smile.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ranma shouted. "I had no place to go, so I convinced Mr. Tendo to let me stay for a while." He replied calmly. Ranma looked around for Tendo. The room was brightly lit by the sun shining on the Diamond Japanese flag that replaced the old flower pot . . .  
  
"Wait a minute. What's this big rock doing here?" Ranma asked, pointing to the diamond. Leiwa looked over at the statue.  
  
"Oh that. That was from when I went to the Amazons village. I won their contest and they gave me that, and a free year of training in the ways of battle and how to control your strength. I didn't really want it so I gave it to Mr. Tendo as pay for my stay." Ranma could only stare in disbelief. Just then Akane came in with her karate suit on.  
  
"Ummmm . . . mister Leiwa?" She said. "Yes my dear?" he replied. "I was wondering . . . " she seemed to have trouble finding the words. "Would you . . .please . . .fight me?"  
  
"Well." He seemed surprised. " I didn't expect this. Not from a girl like you any way." Akane blushed. Ranma started to see red. "I suppose so. I won't hit you very hard, but don't think I won't go totally easy on you." He finished his tea, set the cup on the table, Stood up, and followed Akane into the dojo. "RANMA!" a voice bellowed through the house. "I think," Kasumi said a little worried, "you have a little bit of explaining to do with Genma." "I was afraid you'd say that." Ranma said with a cringe.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
In the dojo, Akane prepped herself by stretching and throwing punches and kicks in the air.  
  
"Are you ready Akane?" Leiwa called out from the other end of the dojo.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Akane answered.  
  
"Then STRIKE!" he shouted. And with that, Akane leaped forward and attacked her target with a flurry of kicks and punches. Leiwa merely swung his head from left to right to back, and blocked the hits that weren't aimed at his head . He almost didn't see Akane's foot flying right towards his stomach. He bent his whole upper body backwards, catching Akane by surprise. "How the . . ." "I forgot to mention that the Amazons also taught me Agility and flexibility." said Leiwa. Suddenly he grabbed her ankle and tossed her over his head. She easily landed the throw. But she started to retaliate a second too soon. She turned around to find Leiwa right in front of her. "Yipes!" she cried as she took a step back, trying to avoid the blow, that Leiwa was ready to give. Just as she stepped back, Leiwa disappeared! "Where did he run off to?" she thought. Just then she felt two taps on the back of her neck. She froze in shock. "You lose!" chanted Leiwa's voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Akane's face flushed scarlet. "You know, I you're the first one I have ever had to use that move on" he informed. Akane face went (if possible) even redder. "Someday, you will become a great fighter. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Oh, do you really think so Leiwa?" Asked an excited Akane.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
After lunch, Leiwa called everyone into the family room.  
  
"I suppose you're all wondering why you're here." He explained, "But most importantly, you're probably wondering why I'm here." Every one agreed. "Well I gathered you here today to tell you what you want to know and need to know. I'll start at the beginning:  
  
Flashback scene with Leiwa narrating  
  
"Ranma and I had the same mother. When Ranma was born, Mom was okay. However when I was born 2 years later, She became very ill after my birth, and died 2 months later. Genma here took me as his own. I was the perfect son for three years. He even taught me how to fight when I was three years old.  
  
Then Came that fateful day when Ranma sold me to these rich people as a slave for food. They treated me like one for a while. Then I started to grow on them. They started to treat like I was their son.  
  
At age 6, I left for my journey to punish Ranma for what he had done. I traveled for two years. On my second year I had reached China. I was passing by the Jusenkyo When a boy about ten years old spoke to me: "You!" he shouted. "Where is the Furinkan High School?" "Why do you want to know?" I replied.  
  
"How dare you." He growled. He lunged toward me, his arm out stretched and his hand balled into a fist. I dodged the punch barely in time, however the boulder behind me didn't make it. His fist hit the boulder and it shattered into hundreds of thousands of pieces. "For your information, I'm looking for someone by the name of Ranma!"  
  
I stopped in my tracks. "How do you know Ranma?" I asked.  
  
"All you need to know is that he has made me seen hell! What about you? How do you know Ranma?"  
  
"I know him because he is my brother!" The boy stood there with a shocked look on his face. " and the fact that he sold me into slavery. So I wonder around searching for him."  
  
"Well, it seems we have a lot in common. What's your name boy?"  
  
"My name's Leiwa-chan. What's yours?"  
  
"I am Ryoga Hibiki."  
  
" Listen Ryoga. I've been thinking." I said, "Maybe if you train me,"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Ryoga shouted.  
  
"But think about it. If you train me, and since we both want revenge on Ranma, We could double team him!"  
  
"Hmmmmm." Ryoga hummed to himself. "I'll think about it."  
  
"You don't need to. I already did if you were listening."  
  
"Well, since you explained it in this form, I suppose so."  
  
I fell to the ground on my knees.  
  
"Thank you master. Teach me all you know in strength."  
  
"Master. I like the sound of that."  
  
So for one year he trained me. From lifting that umbrella he carries, to running with it. However not only did my strength grow. So did my speed. I could run Faster than the speed of sound.  
  
My friendship with the boy was also growing.  
  
We started to notice that we had a lot in common. We like to be strong, we hated Ranma, we wanted to be powerful, we hated Ranma, we both wanted to see Ranma bruised, broken, We hated Ranma. A lot in common.  
  
Near the end of my training, we stopped at a village. It turned to be the amazons village. It seems there was a contest going on at the time, so I entered in the knick of time.  
  
Ryoga called me aside, just before I was about to start.  
  
"Thus ends your training. After this your training shall be complete."  
  
"But our friendship will last forever" I said with a smile.  
  
"That's right friend. We will meet again. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but we will. someday."  
  
"I intend to remember that promise!" I shouted, as he began to walk on by.  
  
I won the tournament and claimed my diamond. As soon as I was about to step out into the place of no civilization:  
  
"Hey there sonny!"  
  
I turned around to find a small old woman and a beautiful young woman walking towards me.  
  
" Say there boy! You were very good in that tournament." The old lady said.  
  
"Well thank you very much." I replied.  
  
"I've been watching you boy, and thought you just might be worthy enough to have my private training. If you accept, Shampoo here will be your bride."  
  
The young woman gave me a perverted smile. "Nihao." She spoke.  
  
"I don't know about Shampoo here but I could sure use the training."  
  
So I agreed, except that I didn't take Shampoo.  
  
"Just one thing. What's your name?" I asked.  
  
"You can call me Auntie Colonge." She replied. "And what is your name?"  
  
"You can call me Leiwa-chan."  
  
So that's how I got my free training. And I already told you What she trained me in."  
  
1 End of flashback  
  
"And that's my life up until now. Does any one have any . ." His voice was drowned out By loud snoring. His blood began to boil. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Everyone woke up with a start. "Where the cannon?" Ranma said stupidly.  
  
"So that's what happened." Said Genma, who was the only one who heard the whole thing. "Ranma said you left on your own journey."  
  
"You forget father. That you weren't the only expert liar in our family." Leiwa replied.  
  
"So I see son. So I see."  
  
2 End of chapter  
  
Author's note: Well? Whadja think? I be sure to make chapter 3 the best chapter yet. Till then, Ciao! 


End file.
